


The Next Adventure

by AGracefulShadow



Category: Monster Tale
Genre: Adventure, Awesome, Backstory, F/M, Gen, Monsters, Ship, The new adventure, Video Game, monster tale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGracefulShadow/pseuds/AGracefulShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Ellie saved the monster world from tyranny, the citizens of the world were living in peace with their Kings and Queens, including, but not limited to, King Meade skipping the hypnotism and Ethan treating Nathan less like a slave and more like as close to a person as a monster can get. <br/>But you can't have your happily-ever-after quite yet. <br/>Recently, there's been a lot of whispers about something in the legends. A mysterious seventh kingdom, one that was forgotten long ago. <br/>Ethan has been notified and security has been increased quite a bit, including the implementation of cameras in the other kingdoms, radios, e-mail services, and guards outside all of the Gates. You can't be too careful.<br/>The one thing not increased was internal security. <br/>Who's going to except an attack from the inside a peaceful kingdom?<br/>Obviously no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains spoilers for the game Monster Tale by Dreamrift. If you wish to follow understand the story and it's characters, I recommend going out and purchasing the game. (Hell, I love this game so much I'd recommend it to ANYONE who asked for a good DS game.)  
> For those who HAVE played the game, I'm going to give a rough guesstimate (how rougher can you get?) of the human character's ages:  
> Ellie: Eleven in this story, ten in-game  
> Meade: Eleven in this story, ten in-game  
> Deanu: Thirteen in story, twelve in-game  
> Zoe: Five in this story, four in game  
> Ethan: Fourteen in this story, thirteen in game  
> Priscilla: Fifteen in this story, thirteen in-game
> 
> So yes.   
> If you are still reading this, you probably want to READ THE STORY  
> I'll give a playlist later if you wish. What I listened to while writing.

“Gather round, gather round, and I shall tell you a story. One of bravery. One of heroism. One of this world, none other. It is about a girl. A girl from another world, nonetheless. A world where we are nothing but figments of the imaginations of children.

“Where is this world? Far, far, far from here. Across dimensions, even.

“It all started with the legends. The wonderful legends that told of a Hero who would come and save the world from a tyrannic hold. We all believed that the day would come when that Hero would arrive. Yet when the first arrived, they were not who we believed they were.

“Most of us thought that they weren't the Heroes. Most of us, myself included, but not all. Blind believers, their faith too strong for their own good, followed them, idolized them. These humans, however, had no thoughts for this world. They took these followers and formed an army.

“We tried to fight against them. We tried, but failed. The Queen we knew and loved was brought down and threw into the custody of the youngest one.

“One of the oldest rose to the top and claimed a Kingdom for her own, even though it was rightfully the old Queen's. She told the others that she was the Queen of all, that she controlled all, but she was generous. She gave a Kingdom to each of the others, picking an area for them. The second oldest got the Mountains. The youngest, the Wooded Hills. One got the Beaches, and the other the Caves. She claimed for herself the City of the Queen, and that was when the followers realized their mistake.

“Life became terrible for us as the Kid Kings used us for their greedy desires. The City of the Queen was filled with her servants and things to fit her wants. The Wooded Hills became a nonstop toy factory. The Mountains soon were used for science, something relatively unknown in this world. The place least touched was the Beach, but common belief is that the King of that land was too lazy to command any major changes.

“We met in secret, plotting our way to overthrow these nefarious rulers. Unfortunately we were caught be one of the new Queen's loyal followers, and our strongest were sent to be pets for the Kings. They grew to like it.

“I, being the cause of these meetings, was forced to supply the rulers for suppressing the subjects.

“It's hard to tell how many we lost, since we've grown so much. But there were countless suicides. Innocents were thrown into the dungeons of the caves, only for making the slightest comment, the slightest mistake. We had grown so much and now we had fallen.

“But we didn't lose hope, for the prophecy had yet to be fulfilled. But time was running out. The eldest of the tyrants had found the Crystal, and was working with the second-eldest to use it for her own goals.

“People thought she wanted to invade the human world.

“That would have been the end of us all.

“After the Crystal's magical abilities were amplified, the artifact that I kept in secret went missing. We grew worried that one of the rulers had found it, forgetting of course that only one who's heart was pure could wield it's powers.

“We still had hope, in the red-and-yellow egg in the Ruins. It was the only egg of the Queen, the one that would eventually be the Fabled Beast, the destined ruler of this land. And the hundred-year wait before it's hatching was about to come to an end.

“Soon enough, one of our messengers came back with some good news: One of the Rune Statues in the Ruins had been activated! The wearer of the Band had been found, and could use it! We were saved!

“The new Queen soon caught word of this incident, and became worried. The Ruins were where the egg was, and she had, all this time, waited for the egg to hatch so she could use the Beast's great powers for her own use! She called for the King of the Caves, the land nearest to the Ruins, and told him to exterminate whoever had invaded.

“Then a new rumor reached her ears. That this invader somehow managed to get the Fabled Beast's egg in his possession. This caused the new Queen to be incredibly worried. If the intruder had the Band and the Beast, who knew what could happen?

“The King of the Caves increased his security around the entrance to his home, called 'The Scratch Pit'. He arranged for the new Queen to come to the Caves, to see if she couldn't, perhaps, fend this invader off herself. The new Queen gladly agreed, and she brought with her some of her Air lackeys.

“The King of the Caves also placed a Spirit Dragon in the Ruins, one that only the Fabled Beast could defeat. Yet somehow, the invader fought the Dragon off, which led to the presumption that he had the Fabled Beast with him, which meant the egg had hatched early.

“I had to see him for myself.

“I situated myself in the Caves, a spot right behind one of the Rune Statues. Without the band, the statue looks like a winged circle seated atop a pedestal.

“More rumors came. That yes, indeed, the egg had hatched early. It seemed to like the invader. I decided that this invader was the Hero spoken about in the legends, but I refused to share my opinion. I was glad to see I wasn't alone.

“Eventually, after camping out in the Caves for three days, I heard tell that the invader had finally reached the Caves and was currently on his way to the Rune Statue I was behind.

“I stayed put. Eventually, the Statue was activated; I could hear it. The speaker sounded like a young girl. She was talking to someone. I waited patiently, and finally she came.

“It was a young girl. She looked about the same age as the King of the Caves, wearing nothing but a white nightdress and a satchel. The Band was, indeed, on her left wrist, and floating after her was the Fabled Beast, a Fire one. She seemed a bit shocked when I appeared in front of her, almost ready to attack. I told her my name, and she told me hers, which shall remain secret. She asked many questions, including, but not limited too, why everything she encountered was attacking her. I told her the story of our struggle against these rulers, and she seemed determined to make things right. I offered to help her, by giving her food for the Beast and special runes to inscribe on the Band to make it stronger, for that is how the Band gets it's power, you know.

“She thanked me for my help. I offered her a free cookie for the Beast, as well as free inscription on the Band. She thanked me once more and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

“I continued following after her.

“The new Queen did not know about us being on friendly terms. She ordered me to assemble an army and to place them in the Caves, just before the Dungeons. She told me that we could not have 'him' infiltrating the Dungeons and freeing the captives. I, being only a subject, was forced to obey her orders. I didn't want the Hero to come to harm, so I assembled the weakest of the monsters I could find. The Air monsters were soon in place, and the new Queen decided to pay a visit to the Caves.

“She arrived as the Hero did.

“She was quite shocked to see who the Hero really was, and attempted to make her angry by insulting her clothing. This did nothing however, so the new Queen left, calling for the ambush.

“I was hiding in the shadows.

“The ambush failed to take out the Hero, and she kept on with her quest. She finally entered the Dungeon.

“Many of the captives were behind the walls, out of sight, but they were in such pain that they were crying through the wall. The Hero was quite frightened, perhaps a little saddened, but she was unable to get at them through the walls.

“Meanwhile, the new Queen decided that she would as much as she could to stop the Hero from reaching her. She used some of the Crystal's amplified power to amplify the monsters that the Kid Rulers kept as pets. She also constructed huge doors between Kingdoms and entrusted the keys to these Gates to the Rulers. Each Ruler had his or her own key as well as the key to the next Kingdom. The only way to get to the City of the Queen was to defeat all of the Rulers, which was a feat deemed impossible.

“I didn't think so. I saw in this girl the potential to save this world. Starting, if possible, with the Caves.

“Eventually, the Hero had made her way into the King of the Caves' home, 'The Scratch Pit'. She made the almost fatal mistake of interrupting the King's performance, and almost died. Fortunately, she defeated him and took his key.

“She could advance to the Beaches now.

“The King of the Beaches wasn't prepared for her to arrive. He, like the Queen of the Hills and the King of the Mountains, thought the intruder on their peaceful life was male. The new Queen quickly told him, in a hurried message via the King of the Mountains' help, to prepare. Unfortunately for him, the King of the Beaches couldn't that fast. He attempted to strengthen his defenses, but only had Air and a few Water or Earth monsters to spare. The Hero easily found her way to his home and defeated him.

“It was much the same with the other two kingdoms. However, the Queen of the Hills did pose a fight.

“Finally, the Hero had reached the City of the Queen.

“The new Queen was prepared. A little too well. She came up with traps and other tricks using the Crystal's powers, such as sending the Hero to 'The Scratch Pit' and the Factory in the Mountains. There, in special areas not reachable by anyone but the Ruler of the Kingdoms and herself, the new Queen laid ambushes, again using the power of the Crystal. However, each time, the King or Queen of the Kingdom came to aid the Hero.

“Quite a change, I might add.

“The new Queen soon realized she would have to take out the Hero herself. Using almost the last of the Crystal's current power, she empowered herself and her 'pet'.

“It was a fantastic battle.

“The odds were clearly stacked. The Hero may have had the Beast, but the new Queen had the Crystal. She set out to kill the Hero, dancing around and playing on the defensive until the Hero was severely weakened. But just before any harm could befall the Hero, the other Rulers came and pushed the new Queen back, rescuing the Hero. The King of the Mountains cut the power from the Crystal, almost immediately draining the new Queen's 'power'. It turns out there was just enough power left to send one person back to the other world.

“And so the Hero achieved her wish and saved the world.

“But there seems to be something missing.

“And no one can put their finger on it.”

Jinx's Diary


	2. Chapter 1: Ethan's PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently, our technical genius Ethan has discovered something about the security. He has implemented wireless cameras in every kingdom. They've been working fine until now.  
> So why, of all times, now? Especially when there have been disappearances.  
> And who died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Anything written in single quotation marks, AKA apostrophes, are memories or thoughts. Or both. Bye.'

I cover my mouth with my hand in a futile attempt to stifle a yawn. My control pad says it's seven-thirty pm, standard Factory time. I have a right to be tired. I've been up since five am, keeping the cameras online and functioning on full audio and full-color video viewing.

  
I look around for a chair to sit down in. There isn't one.

I find a chair in the kitchen area of the Fortress and sit down without even bothering to move it closer to the Control Room. Before flicking the control pad closed, I scan for new messages.

Nope.

Now for the next problem....

As I think this, my stomach growls loudly. I groan.

“I have LITERALLY NOTHING to eat for dinner! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!”

“Er... Ethan?”

I whip around, the red lights on my headset fading already. “What is it, Nathan?”

The purple monster King shrugs. “One, calm down. Two, can you take a look at this?”

I nod slowly, my stomach growling again. I follow him into the Control Room.

The first thing I see is half of the computer screens covered in static.

I run up to the desk with the keyboard on it and slam my hands on the desk, frustrated. “How can this be?” I ask no one in particular. “Everything's been working fine for over three weeks! Why does it blip out now?”

I whip around to face Nathan, who opens his mouth to speak.

I cut him off. “If there was a problem with the internal wiring, it would have showed when I first turned on the system!”

Nathan shrugs, a look of slight shock at my sudden outburst showing. “I don't know! Why are you asking me? I don't know HALF of the techno stuff you do!”

I sigh a little.

Nathan also sighs before continuing. “Also, do you need therapy as well?”

I give him a look. “Why would you say that?”

“I don't know, maybe because you were talking to yourself?”

He adjusts his crown, which has fallen over his left eye.

I turn to the monitor where I receive video calls. There is a red dot in the corner. Someone's trying to send me a call. I press a few buttons on the keyboard.

It's Deanu.

“Hey.” He waves into the camera.

I blink at him. “Yes?”

“Can you help with this little issue I got?”

I open my mouth and remind myself to stop attempting to correct his grammar. “What is it?”

“Aquid went missing last night, and, like, I've got everyone on high alert, but nothing's comin' up on where he could be.”

I shrug. “I wish that I could, but the cameras on everyone else's kingdoms conveniently decided to lose connection now.”

“So, it's a no on helping?”

“Yes, Deanu. I'm afraid so.”

“Oh okay.” He sighs. “I'm really worried, and he's, like, my best bud in this entire world, and, him not being here he normally is, like, completely nerve-wracking, understand?”

I give him a look. Okay, my glasses get in the way. It isn't a look. Fine. I raise my eyebrows at him. “I'm not lying.”

“I know you aren't!” he says, slightly raising his voice.

“I'm working on fixing the problems, but I doubt that the cameras will be up for another, say...” I shake my hand a little. “Anywhere from three hours to a few days.”

Deanu nods. “Okay. Call me up then, 'kay?”

I nod as well. “Okay,” I say, before shutting down the call.

Nathan walks over to me. “I got someone to bring a notepad and your toolboxes.”

I look over at the legal size yellow lined pads and the pen. “Why did you...”

“In case you find something,” the king says. “I have...kingly stuff to do. So yeah. See you later.”

He walks out of the room. I walk over to the control panel for the electricity and am about to turn off the computers from there when Nathan pops his head back in. “Oh yeah, forgot to mention, make sure you get to sleep at the latest, say, one-thirty. Pulling all-nighters might...never mind.” He smiles before walking out of the room.

I roll my eyes.

Two hours later, I've opened the internal wiring of the computers and am working in that when Nathan walks in again. “Hey,” he says. “Just checking in.”

I turn a bit to face him, noticing he's holding a grilled cheese sandwich. “Where'd you...”

“Oh.” He takes a bite and holds it up. “Dif?”

I nod. “There was nothing left when I checked.”

He swallows. “Well, Meade stopped by. Said he needed to see you. He also made dinner.”

I drop my screwdriver. It rolls under the table. “Tell him I'll be there in...eleven minutes and fifteen seconds.”

Nathan nods and takes another bite. “'Kay.”

Eleven minutes and fifteen seconds later, I walk into the room. “Hello, Meade. What brings you to the Factory?”

Meade sighs. “We may need a way to bring someone here on purpose.”

“Why?” I ask. “I could probably do it, but... it would take a lot of coordination, planning, maps, timing, and quite a lot. But it is probably doable.”

“Look, you might not believe it but...” He leans in closer on the table. “Half of the entirety of the armies went missing.”

I pause. “You checked everywhere?”

“Yup. Krubble sent some forces out with special cameras to find invisible guys. Didn't work. Nothing. They just, it seems, vanished.”

“I wouldn't believe that if Aquid hadn't gone missing as well.”

Meade looks shocked. “Wait, what? Dang... Deanu must be devastated.”

I nod slowly. “He is.”

Meade yawns and stands up. “Well, then it's settled. Can you work on it?”

“Yeah, after I finish the computer issue.”

He gives me a look.

“Half of the cameras are knocked out. Specifically in your home, Deanu's, and Zoe's.”

“Huh. Figures.”

“Yup.”

“Well, I gotta go. May not be King, but I still got concerts to go to!” He grins and waves. “Later.”

I wave as well. “Yup.”

He walks away, whistling. I hear the Shuttle in the distance.

_'I wave my arms, yelling at him. He can't hear me. I start running towards the tracks, just as the train comes. And then he is gone.'_

I fall off of my chair. “What the...?” I ask nervously.

_'He's been dead three years, Ethan. Three. Years.'_

_'S_ _o why am I remembering him now?'_

 


	3. Chapter 2: Ethan's PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous, Ethan calls an emergency meeting.

I wake up the next morning and immediately head to the control room. Before even eating, a tap out a message to the others. 'Emergency meeting @ Ruins at noon RT' 

That's two hours from now, being two hours behind the Ruins. But I know everyone will be there. 'RSVP.'

While waiting for the ping replies, I head down to the kitchen to get breakfast, before remembering I need food. I pulled out my control pad and place an order for the standard.  

Nathan wanders in and rests his head on the table. "Do we have food?" he asks.

I shake my head and turn my attention to the control pad. "The cameras aren't up either."

"Great, so we're starving and cut off from the rest of the world," Nathan grumbles. "And you appear to be insane."

"I'm not crazy."

"Mhm." He sighs. "I have to deal with some thing... I'll be right back." 

I nod as the pad vibrates. 'Be there ASAP.’ Meade. I shoot back, “Good. See you there.”

Speaking of which, I should start traveling. I tuck the control pad into my pocket, stand up, and start walking to the station to wait for the Shuttle.

_‘’You chicken?’ he laughs._

_‘ I cross my arms. ‘No, I’m just smart.’_

_‘‘Aw, come on, Ethan, it’ll be fun.’ He laughs. I shake my head, though I want to say yes._

_‘‘It’s dangerous.’_

_‘’Fine. I’ll do it alone. But when I have the time of my life and you want to come on...’ He paused. ‘Nah. We’ll go together. What say you?’ His blue eyes glitter._

_‘I huff. ‘Fine...’’_

I stop moving with my foot halfway between stepping on the platform and in the air. I can’t do this. I can’t go on the train. But why...? Rho’s been dead for three years and now I’m getting these flashbacks? It’s ridiculous. 

Unless it has something to do with what’s been happening.

“But that’s impossible!” I say aloud. “Ghosts... Of humans at least...” I trail off.

Maybe Nathan’s right.

Maybe I am going insane.

But that is also not possible.

Since I can’t go on the train due to my own strange memories, I head back into the Factory and grab my thermal jacket before heading out the other door into the Cliffs. 

A blast of icey wind hits my face and I pull the hood of my jacket up. Shivering, I start the trek through the mountains to the door. ‘This is stupid,’ I think. ‘The train is much less dangerous.’ 

I don’t have a response to my own thoughts. “Come on,” I muttered, hitting my boot against a rock so the snow would get stuck on it and my foot wouldn’t freeze.

“Come on. What’s going on, here?” 

Needless to say, the rock doesn’t have an answer. Nor does the snow. Nor, for that matter, myself. I grumble something inaudible and continue walking through two foot snow drifts to get to the Gate. 

Finally, after what seems like forever but is actually an hour, I reach the Gate. Sticking my hand in my pocket, I pull out the Key. It freezes instantaneously as another snowfilled breeze whips past us. My fingers sting as I turn the key and slam the door shut behind me, sprinting down the hall into the Ruins and warmth and... 

WHAM.

“Ethan!” 

I am knocked to the ground by an extremely energetic five year old. Sitting up and rubbing my head, I look over at her. “Oh, hello Zoe.”

“Hey!” she says, grinning. 

I stand up and take my jacket off, tying it around my waist .”Be more careful,” I say. 

“Sowwy,” she says, using a cute voice on purpose. 

I shake my head. “Heading to the meeting?”

“There’s a meeting?” 

I nod. “Emergency one.”

“Ohh. I didn’t know. Where is it?” 

“Just come with me.” I continue down the hall. 

"Kay!" Zoe says, bouncing after me. 

We start to trek towards the set meeting place, Zoe chattering the whole time. "It's been forever since we've talked together and I'm excited and I'm kinda like excited and stuff, you know?" 

"Indeed," I reply. 

"But it's also sad too, because you're... you're like a big brother to me!"

I pause. "A big brother?"

"Yeah! You're the closest thing I've ever had to any siblings, except for my really little baby sister, who was actually a baby."

I nod, shutting my eyes behind my goggles. I shake my head.

"You okay?" Zoe asked, clutching her stuffed rabbit. 

"Huh?" I open my eyes and the memory fades. Then I realize I stopped moving. "Oh... Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay..." she says, but the tone of her voice tells me she doesn't believe me. 

There's a shadow in the corner of my eye.


End file.
